To Shimmer or to Shine
by pearlwalrus
Summary: A story about love, everlasting love, true love. Would you go the distance necessary ? Would you die for the power underlying all emotions? Will he have the power? Will she? What and who wil she choose? Is it enough?
1. Prolouge

"Once a story could entwine and engross a reader with mystic tales of faraway lands, if it were worth retelling it was told again and again. But now we live in a time where the romance has all but dispersed. We live on without decorum or respectability, is your life worth living if it is so trivial? Well my children, this is a story about something greater than that.

This is a story about love.

True love, everlasting love, the kind you would die for, defy all odds for. 'Once upon a time' has been used far too many times. The meaning widdled away to nothing more than four words spoken or on a page.

The majestic power of words dates far further back than any of our history books kept locked up in the national archives. It is in the spoken tongue our true history is remembered, it is what we remember that shows the true supremacy.

The decisions you make now shall echo across eternity, longer than 'Till death do us part.' Your influences are larger than you believe to be so.

So to conclude, my children, a story, a story about love, everlasting and empowering, for those who have never believed in magic. If this is not what you want to hear, then leave now. I have no patience for those with contempt for the beauty of truth."

The old withered lady said as she leaned back of the chair, rocking slightly, her emaciated hands, wrinkled, were in her lap and her thinning grey hair sat, almost sadly, dirty and unkempt, her grey drew matched her in a way, grey and gritted with dirt. Unloved she sat telling them, us, about the ways of life. This is where our belief began. Or rather our stories began.

"Here is a story about Lady Audrey. A beauty which is almost unbelievable…." Her withered voice washed over us and we sat, absorbed and immersed in a world, so unlike our own.

* * *

_This is just an intro, the actual chapters are far longer. Thanks for reading…_


	2. First Chapter

**To Shimmer or to Shine**

By The Pearl Walrus

_This ones for Fairley…_

Fairy tales

--Chapter one--

The cool water rippled out from my feet as I lowered my feet into the river, from sitting on the cold stone of the bridge I could see the high guard towers of the palace, the sweet aroma of the blooms upon the many exotic, tall trees, hear the many birds singing their merry tunes and taste the blood from the blow that I had beenadministered not twenty minutes ago.

Sighing I reached down and felt the coolness rush over my fingers. Cupping my hands I splashed water on my face to clean my bleeding mouth. Smiling I reminisced about better times and better places, the speedy life of those with nothing better to do.

Walking slowly back up to the palace I saw someone waving to me from the archway of roses, 'Audrey! Hey! Wait up!' Campbell's face came into view and I ran, absolutely scarpered. 'AUDREY DAWN EBONY! I know what she did! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!'

Now sprinting as hard as I could to get away, I headed towards the largest tree, an oak which was gigantic, with a vast trunk, it was over four hundred years old, and only a skilled climber could master the intricate pathways up the tree.

'Can't catch me, Cam!' I yelled now at the trees trunk. Wedging my foot on a knot hole, I hoisted myself onto the first solid branch.

'Please Audrey,' he panted finally reaching the tree as I came to my sixth branch 'don't do this ok? Not now. Not again. I'm not climbing up this time.'

Looking down at his sweat streaked jet black hair I saw him glance up, that puppy dog, pleading expression on his face. 'Sorry Camp! Not coming down till you go away. Shoo!' I called down at him.

'You can't let her get the better of you, just do what you always do, ignore it, don't let her see your pain. You know intelligence is like a river, the deeper it is, the less noise it makes.'

'Cut the metaphors ok? Really doesn't suit you and it never will. Plus I have never seen a river so I really wouldn't know.'

'Does it look like I care? Just come down, ok? RIGHT NOW!' he panted and collapsed at the foot of the tree.

'Not coming down!'

'Audrey you're going to bruise. Want an ugly purple bruise on your face?'

'Yes.'

'I know you don't.'

'Sure I do.'

'No,'

'Yes.'

'No,'

'Yes,'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Haha! Tricked you!'

'Go away!'

'Come down and I promise you I shall go away. And stop giving me that dammed look!' she sighed, giving up and climbed down.

'Usually you don't give up easily.'

'Well I guess its just today.'

'Being hit doesn't suit your character. The Audrey I know would hit back.'

'The Campbell I know should close his mouth.' I snapped back at him, he can be annoying as hell sometimes.

'Rude, rude, rude child!'

Raising my eyebrows in contempt asI started walking briskly back in the directionof the palace. He came after me and linked his arm in mine, slowing me down and quite painfully too.

'So hows the Princeling going?'

'Hows your face going?'

'Fine thanks! Looking handsome wouldn't you say?' he said striking a ridiculous girly pose and luckily letting go of my arm.

'No.' and I sprinted, turning my head back at him and smiling. Already tired from being on the palace guard on the walls and protecting the castle he was far too tired and lazy to run after me. But he still gave me a glare of pure venom as he walked slowly in my wake.

I stopped as I neared the front door and contemplated going in or just walking back to my tree. But as I was just about to walk back the door opened and the one of the two people who I would kill the entire world not to see was on the arm of the one I wanted to talk to. Funny how life turns out so cliché…

'Lady Audrey. How nice to see you.' The prince looked at me, 'What on earth happened to your mouth!'

'My darling prince, do not worry yourself with such trivial matters such as the welfare of the those who are bawdy, artless, lumping and fawning.' The hard face of the Susana Duchess of Perimile stared coldly down at her, her dark eyes flashing maliciously, at eighteen she had mastered the art of two-faced-ness.

'But I beg to differ, she is hardly any of those things and even if she was, as heir to the throne I must address the problems of my country folk and loyal subjects.' His light brown eyes twinkled at her as he rolled them at me.

'Thank you my lord. Please excuse me.' At that moment Campbell came up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

'Audrey.'

'Lord Campbell. Shall we?'

'Don't think you should leave. Lord Campbell can escort Lady Susana and I shall take thou to the healers. It is the most convenient way to do things.' The prince looked like he would kill the entire castle to fall out of favour with Lady Susana, she was not only scheming but ugly and very determined. Her long black her was always in tatters of what she thought was the _fashions _of the time.

'NO!' both Cam and Susana said at the same time.

Smiling I took the arm of the prince and we walked off, the look on Cams face was priceless, I winked as he mouthed rude insults at me from behind the princes back.

'You don't really have to take me to the healers, I really am ok.'

'I know. I just wanted to get away from _her_. How you were ever friends with her I am completely bewildered.'

'So am I actually. Where do you want to go now?'

'I have to go. I'm sorry but you know the war is an always eminent threat. I have to be near a barracks at all times and continue my training. The capitol is now a very dangerous place but more so are the borders.'

'So it really is a war then?'

'Sadly, yes.'

'And it's really all that bad?'

'It would be a lie to say it was doing well. They are pressing in on all sides and our numbers do not amount to half of there forces, we are dwindling. Oh and you didn't tell me who hit you yet. So who is the scoundrel? I can promise you they will pay for hitting a friend of mine.' he started to get worked up, it was rather sweet actually.

'Hardly anyone worth bothering about, your going to take this far to seriously I can just see it.'

'Why shouldn't I? No one should be hitting a lady and I want to do is protect the fair maidens in distress of our fine city.'

'I just act like a damsel in distress so my prince will come.' I smiled wickedly.

'Your not answering.' He said in a singsong voice.

'Well I must be off then, to dress for dinner.'

'Fine then you'll tell me at dinner. Sit next to me.'

'I'm sitting with Cam. I mean Lord Campbell DeLindsay.'

'He can sit on the other side of you.'

'Fine then. See you later.'

'Good day.'

Heading back towards my rooms I ran into the other person I didn't want to see, prim and proper with a tight bun and severe face stood my governess and teacher of the art of decorum.

* * *

**well after the overwelming responce to the prolouge i felt rather guilty that the story isnt quite amazing as the intro! but after much procrastating i finally decided to post! well i hope you all arnt THAT disapointed :) I promise it will be more melodramatic next chapter.. that is IF you decide to keep reading :( and mabye review...  
**

**But thank you all:**

Aurora Borialis- ceci honestly it wasnt that good.. and no wonder if your going to say things like 'Gooder than me.'

Hottyjessy- Your a ledgend

cokefizz-and-chocolate- Thanks

Beavergirl- UPDATE RIGHT NOW ELLE!

Moonlight Enchantments-i know it was soo annoying! i was like AHHH! no ones reviewing:(

Masked Dragonfly 0926- Dont worry ill still update everything, this is more an on-the-side project anyway.

Moon in Pisces- hm well, im not sure why i wrote that and im kinda sorry now because you have such a good quality story, but i re read it and i think its actually better than when i first reviewed. Sorry about the fact i didnt give much CONSTRUCTIVE critisim. thanks for you review though...

GreatMotherG-SOO SWEET! awww...

li'l bling bling- Always love the reviews but have you ever considered getting an account?

**luv PW **

* * *


	3. Second Chapter

**To Shimmer or to Shine**

By The Pearl Walrus

Fairy tales

--Chapter Two--

'Lady Audrey, what a pleasant surprise. Finally decided to grace us with your presence, have you?'

'Yes.'

'Yes Mistress Hartley.'

'Yes Mistress _Hartley_.' Just a tint of malice in my voice to my teacher and much to my dismay, she smiled, even of it was only a half, lopsided grin.

'You must dress for dinner. Immediately.' Her high pitched voice annoying, but I guess I find almost everything annoying so I can't really judge.

'At quarter to five? Strange, I always thought dinner was at seven. I must've been mistaken all these years, maybe if I had been _taught _properly.' I said smiling agreeably and putting a finger to my chin.

'I have taught some of the finest and most distinguished ladies of our time! A true lady doesn't use that tone with their elders. And stand up straight.'

'Whatever.' Walking through my open door and closing it in her face. Locking it, I stood awed in my own presence for a few moments when a realised Mistress Hartley was pounding on the door screaming in her high pitched voice.

_I'm in trouble now…_ I thought with a bit of resentment. Without calling for the servants I hurriedly took off my dress, ripping it in the process and finding a new more formal dress in many of my cupboards. It was my second favourite, light lavender with an optical allusion of being puffy and heavy when it was really quite light in reality, with lace trimmings and a train of about a foot.

Sitting at my vanity mirror I released my hair from its tight bun and the sunshine coloured waves cascaded down my shoulders. I braided downwards and tied a violet ribbon around the bottom. The pounding from outside my room had stopped, my mistress had finally realised she could go get her key and let herself in the room.

Having my room only two stories up had always been an advantage, ever since we had moved to the castle four years ago when I had been twelve, I was able to escape any obligations.

My request for a large window when we moved was hardly to take in the huge gardens but more to be able to jump down when necessary. The window itself was huge, the panes of glass were all clear and the curtains a heavy cream colour with peach coloured rosebuds upon it.

Already ready for dinner in three hours before hand I checked wether I needed anything else, not wanting to return and be struck by my mistress once more.

_Dress, check._

_Hair, check._

_Shoes, where are my shoes_! Running to the closet I picked up the first pair I found. They were yellow, they clashed with my dress but I guess beggers cant be chosers!

A scrapping sound from the key hole signalled the return of my mistress, and as the door was about to be flung open, signing my death warrant, I picked up my skirts running to the window and let them go as I stood on the sill quickly calculating distance and force. The door creaked and I leapt, to the nearest branch, like I had done many a time before.

Trying as quietly as I could to slide down the branch without, A. falling B. being discovered and C. getting dirty or ripping my dress. I slid down the wood far enough to be out of view of the, now occupied room. I jumped to the lower branch, but unluckily this is very hard in a dinner gown and I tripped, falling down at least seven feet onto my rear end. _So much for out of danger._

Picking myself up from the ground I smiled and headed towards the rose gardens, still slightly sore from the fall.

I walked through the arch into the pavilion and sat while the birds sang around me. I inspected my dress, it was a little torn in the front but the tear was not obvious unless you were looking for it, the dress was very dirty around the hem but again, it wasn't overly noticeable.

Me, being me, got bored very quickly and my mind started to wander and soon I found myself wandering back to the castle into the entrance hall and down the stairs. For most this was the scariest place in the castle but to me it was exciting. The Dungeons.

Descending the stairwell a still calm comes over you, the icy air almost hurts your lungs as you inhale and exhale, inhale, exhale, it become laborious and then comes the screams. Hundreds of souls on their last stretch of life, the guards merely nod to acknowledge my presence as I get to the first passage. Over time I have memorised the tunnels, once I had had a map before it was confiscated by the prince when he had discovered I had come down here. By the time it was taken I had already taken the time to memorise them, now I can just remember which passages are blocked and which contain the most dangerous criminals.

I was content just wandering through the dark tunnels, lit only by small lanterns on the walls, the glowing was eerie and the sounds of dripping water along with the begging of the murderers, rapists and thieves for mercy as I walk by, the guards often making small talk with me as I walk by.

Walking down one of my most familiar passages something starts pulling at my dress, "my angel…" he croaked up at me, "help me…" pulling on my lavender dress, yanking it out of his grasp. "help me, grabbing my shin with unbelievable force he pulled me down, I heard I rat squeak and scurry.

Falling backwards against the mouldy, cold, damp stone I attempted to scurried back, gasping loudly, the bars echoed as the other convicts started to get rowdy and rattle their only positions, cups and plates, against the railings. Another one grabbing me from behind, pulling and stroking my hair and my arms.

Suddenly, as quickly as it had started they subsided and sunk back into the depths of the darkness that was their home. Brushing my dress off I glanced upwards at their stood half a dozen, heavily armed jailors.

The largest pulled me heavily up by the elbow, "don' come 'ere again." His rough voice hard.

"I, I wont, sir. I, I apologise." Fear coursing through my veins I fled, running to back through the passages. I didn't stop until I felt the warmth against my skin. I stop, putting a hand to chest, breathing heavily.

I was in the entrance hall once more and looking out the windows I saw from the almost failing light it must be almost supper, at that moment the grand clock from the north chimed proving that it was exactly seven.

Running up to the dining hall, I stopped just outside the door closed my eyes and took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for the snake pit which was the royal court.

Throwing open the door I walked, arms clasped behind me back and floated towards the princes table.

"Lady Audrey, glad you could join us." The prince stated as I walked towards the tables and swept into a curtsy. An arm caught my forearm tightly and I looked around.

"Where have you been?" Cam whispered into my ear.

"Let go of my arm." I shot a piercing look at him and he released me.

"Fine, just answer my question."

"My prince I am sorry for my lateness it was fault of my own." I ignored Cam as I took my place in between him and the prince.

"For a while Lord Campbell and I were wondering if you were doing to arrive at all."

"I mistook the time while I was in the rose gardens."

"Such a lovely place at this time of year."

"I agree, Your Highness."

He was about to say more but was interrupted when the second course was served providing Campbell the perfect opportunity to question me.

"Where in the lords name have you been?" he hissed into my ear.

"I really don't see why this is such a big dear I was only quarter of an hour late."

"I went looking for you. You weren't anywhere, not your room, nor your tree, nor the castle and you certainly not in the rose gardens." He seemed far too angry than usual.

"People are staring cam."

"Let them stare. Where were you?"

"it would only upset you to know."

"You were in the dungeons again weren't you?"

I didn't respond and kept eating the salad that was on my dish.

"You were! I knew it! You are forbidden to go their but yet somehow you still end up there, next time you go I am telling the prince! Even he forbade you to go there!"

"Come on don't tell." I flashed him my most winning smile.

He sighed very audibly the prince glanced at us. "And what are you two talking about?"

"Oh nothi.." I started but Cam cut me off.

"Actually our topic of discussion was where Lady Audrey was this afternoon."

"I thought she said she was in the rose gardens." The prince replied digging his fork into his own plate.

I looked pleadingly at cam, we both new the prince would be livid if he knew I had deliberately broken a command.

"Yes she was I was just inquiring further."

"You too are such good _friends_."

"Agreed, my Prince," Susana piped in with her almost manly voice. "and obviously never anything more!" she alleged sarcastically.

The Prince looked doubtful, "Yes..." Susana and the Prince kept talking while Cam gave me meaningful looks.

Talk kept mainly to eligibility, latest fashion and upcoming balls just as it did every night until finally it ended and I stood to leave.

"Lady Audrey, please let me escort you," it was the prince and as he said this whispers broke out all over the hall. That was what I hated most about the court, everybody heard everything you say and then change it dramatically, sometimes it even turned into treason and you were beheaded, I never spoke out of line.

"Of course. If you must." I was quite doubtful of what he wanted to talk to me about but Cam looked almost nervous, I winked and he gave me a weak smile as the Prince led me towards my chambers.

"Lady Audrey, I have a slight favour to ask of you."

"Anything, my liege." _Almost anything… _I wanted to say.

"It's more, ah, about some advice I wish to ask you."

"Continue,"

"What do you think about democracy?"

"Do you mean in contradiction to the monarchy?"

"No just asking others opinions about the issues in the kingdom."

"Tis a silly idea."

"You really believe so?"

"Then people think their opinions really matter."

"So adamant on the subject Lady Audrey? Don't you believe the common lowly farmers opinion matters?"

"It may sound severe and haughty but no, their opinion is of no concern. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I hold your opinion in a high regard."

"Thankyou. Well this is my room, twas a kind gesture to walk me this whole way up here."

"Tis my pleasure." He said smiling and taking my hand to kiss it.

"Adieu."

"Fare well, gentile maiden." He replied as I closed my door. I heard him sigh and waited for his receding footsteps when I heard more scurrying towards my room.

"Go away Cam!" I yelled and bolted my door. _I'll deal with him tomorrow. _I thought as I lay down, fully clothed on my four poster bed.

"Night then!" he yelled through the bolted door.

"Night!" I smiled as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Yes I realise that jumping to a tree branch is a bit farfetched but you know she's done it a million times before. and also its hard to write first person because if you think about it you look at stuff and you know what it is without thinking it. Example: you see a man who is balding and wearing a white shirt. Well you don't think to yourself, "Oh my, that is a man! He is balding and wearing a white shirt!" do you? Well maybe you do but I don't…**

**Also i know the dungen bit it a bit wack, but i kinda threw it in on the last minute just to make it slightly longer! **

**Thanks:**

li'l bling bling- really? that sucks. thanks for reviewing!

Masked Dragonfly0926- thanks for reviewing! did you talk to hottyjessy on msn?

Moon in Pisces- thanks for the support, i cant right quirky. dont know why because i am a quirk but it gets all messed up on the page(screen. lol) thanks for review.

that-girl-who-likes-dolphins - so a new chapter can begin :)

beavergirl-UPDATE!

hottyjessy- you update too. thanks for your review, didnt need the entiety of the speach but you know its all good. fridays gonna be awesome

Moonlight Enchantments- hey this is random but i really like your penname thingo! im glad you know where its going coz i certainly dont...


	4. Third Chapter

**To Shimmer or to Shine**

By The Pearl Walrus

Fairy tales

--Chapter Three--

The next morning I awoke to the sounds of the door scraping against the floor, but not the front door, no that was locked, but the side door. The servant's entrance.

I sat up, abruptly, rubbed my eyes and swung out of bed, it was hardly dawn but better late than never. For my purpose getting up this early was necessary, I needed to get out of the castle quickly while I was able.

Walking to the wash basin, I splashed water on my hands and face. The water was freezing but at least it woke me up, as the servant was rummaging through my closet for appropriate attire.

"Mi'lady." She bobbed a cutsy before handing me a light blue gown, one of my favourites, with sleeves that came halfway between the elbow and the wrist, which were tight, and a fairly loose body which came down to a V shape with a flowing skirt. Donning matching shoes and picking up a purse which I clasped tightly to get the coins to not jingle.

Unbolting the door, I skipped out the door, and soundlessly past Cam's room I successfully completed my purpose, to get outside the gates _almost _undetected.

I took the scenic way through the gardens up the outer walls and picked up my rope from its usual hiding spot. Tying it to the top, I glided down, like I had so many times previously to this occasion, my gloves protecting my hands from the burning of the rope.

Getting to the bottom of the twenty foot, ivy covered wall, I stopped tied the rope to an overhanging piece of ivy and continued my way.

Glancing around I made my way across to the marketplace which, despite the hour was bustling with activity.

Approaching my favourite vendor, Joe, stood as usual with his baked bread and sweets. "Dawn! Lov'ly to see ye'! But were for art the good lord?"

"Joe, you better not tell him I'm here alone or he'll skin me alive. I came early to escape the savages." I stated referring to the nobility that was due to arrive this afternoon for a great summer ball in a month.

"Ah, well in t'at case, a free loaf, on the house!"

"Why, thankyou Joe." I thanked the old, toothless vendor and walked on. After a few more hours of wandering and loitering I came across the procession that most noble girls had been waiting for.

Minstrels playing merry tunes, mighty war horses, flags from every corner of the world, exotic animals and in the centre of the very load commotion sat carriages of every size, shape and colour, but the colours really didn't vary _that_ much…

He looked out at me and for a moment we were connected, though he in his carriage and I on the ground. His dark eyes were distinguishable even from the distance and through the crowd. I smiled slightly as I turned and fled.

I could hear a slight commotion going on behind me but I was soon at the wall, climbing up the rope, dodging the sentries and back in my beloved rose garden. As soon as I entered, the strong aroma met my nose but it had been a mistake to come. It was the prince.

"Why do you always end up in the places I go?" I asked irritably.

"Stop leaving the castle and stop disobeying my orders." He was clearly angered.

"If you stop giving orders then I'll stop disobeying them." I replied pertly. He walked forward menacingly.

"They are for your own good." He cockily answered.

"Since when do you determine what is good for me."

"I am your prince!" grabbing my wrist he towered over me. "Show your sovereignty respect."

"Oh, go kiss Susana." His grip tightened before he pushed me to the ground, not hard enough to hurt me but yet enough to prove his point. "I hate you." I looked disdainfully up at him, telling him with spite.

"And your opinion matters." He replied cockily before turning to leave.

"But still, your actions speak far louder than my words." I stood up and walked past him.

"Audrey I am truly sorry."

"The only apology I can accept is your permission for me to go outside the castle walls and the dungeons."

"I apologise but I can't let you do that."

"Yes you can, stop abusing your power over me! The only reason you are doing this is to prove your power, but I hardly even care."

"From tomorrow onwards you shall be confined to your rooms, only to be able to leave if royal permission in granted."

"Then I shall never speak and never beg permission, you shall never hear my voice again unless you beg it of me."

"I shall never reduce myself to a begging dog, and it shall be a lovely pleasure not to have you speak, the glory of you begging me shall be a point to remember."

"I am going to ask you one more thing: when did you become so cocky and spoiled?"

"I have never been and shall never be. Good day."

* * *

Sitting on the windowsill of the library, leaning against the wall, with my legs crossed behind the large curtains, obscuring me from the outsiders view. I glanced up as a voice spoke to me, "Are you not the maiden I saw this morning?" a man around his mid to late twenties spoke to me, with dark eyes and dark hair, I recognised him, as indeed the man I saw in the marketplace. He pulled back the curtains and sat on the other side of the sill.

"Aye, I was, well I believe to be." I smiled slightly and glanced back through the window, a small hint for this mysterious man to leave.

"Are you not slightly intrigued as to why I singled you out?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I uncrossed my legs as he leaned closer to me, he smelled faintly of some kind of male fragrance.

"You are a strange one."

"Am I supposed to take that as an insult or a compliment? Because from this point it sounds rather like an insult."

"A compliment I insist."

"Well then I thank you but must bid you farewell, for I must be off." Slight butterflies appeared in my stomach as he leaned closer once more, looking me straight in the eye.

"I shall see you again." It wasn't a request it was a command. And I nodded and walked off, I could almost feel his gaze on my retreating back.

Very disappointed I walked back to my rooms, to find a guard already waiting for me. "Mam'."

I nodded and sat in my vow of silence. Over the next few days my only visitor was Lord Cameron, for I refused to see anyone else, even the noble lord who had called upon me thrice already. I sat in waiting, for the prince to come and call. I slept little, ate less but as agreed, I didn't stray from my room, I just sat by the window and stared out. I am sure that the prince saw me a few times while he was outside though, and he was always with some of his lady friends. I am sure that was deliberate to try and get to me but I have no feelings for him so it is of no consequence.

* * *

Thankyou for reviewing all! this was a bit sinister and she is quiet irratable for my liking but i have already started the next chapter, it is well on the way, it has a few revelations a bit of romance and a bit more cam. If you can guess the three types of love in this story then i shall update before next sunday! well good luck, thanks for reviewing and well yeah.. happy reading!

Thanks as always:

**li'l bling bling **

** beavergirl**

**hottyjessy**

**that-girl-who-likes-dolphins**

**Masked Dragonfly 0926**

**Moonlight Enchantments**


End file.
